


Разносторонняя личность

by glaum



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Gen, Упоминание наркотиков, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaum/pseuds/glaum
Summary: Ну, ни Игнасио же? «А что, если информацию сливает Игнасио?» Сначала эта мысль показалась настолько безумной, что Лало даже помотал головой из стороны в сторону, в знак отрицания, но тело отреагировало по-другому. По коже забегали мурашки, они распространялись по всему телу, кололи и щекотали, и было это отнюдь не от ночной прохлады.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> После бомбических последних серий четвертого сезона ЛЗС, где Лало представлен чуть ли ни гением проницательности, некоторые моменты пятого сезона показались мне странными. Исправляем.

Время от времени по коридору прохаживались полусонные охранники. Иногда заглядывали в камеры — проверяли: все ли заключенные лежат в своих койках. Где-то на этаже слышался разговор и приглушенный смех. После отбоя кто-то умудрился начать игру в карты и теперь периодически до ушей Лало доносились звуки тасовавшейся колоды. Из крана капала вода, а за стеной, на улице, в одном из автомобилей сработала сигнализация. Обычные звуки, до которых есть дело любому заключенному. Этими звуками разбавляется здешняя пресная жизнь.  
  
Лало лежал и думал, по чьей милости попался в руки полиции. Обычно все шалости сходили ему с рук. Если же дело пахло жареным, то в ход шел револьвер. Именно так он вел себя здесь, на Севере, и уж тем более в Мексике. С полицией никогда не было проблем. Обычно легавые трусливы и нерасторопны. Пока допрут, что к чему… Но в этот раз судьба решила щелкнуть его по носу. Не рукой ли знающего человека?  
  
В воображении с прошлого дня маячила физиономия Майка. Именно Майк перехитрил его на той стоянке и сумел уйти от слежки. Майк вырвал из его рук Зиглера. Майк служил Фрингу и служил отменно. Если он настолько способный, то, возможно, проявил себя и в этом деле? Подозревать Майка в подобном, значило поднимать его планку в глазах Лало еще выше. Лало же предпочел думать, что если кто-то и постарался упрятать его за решетку, то пусть этим безумцем будет кто-то другой. Не Майк. Но кроме него на ум никто не приходил.  
  
Хотя в этом незапланированном пребывании в тюрьме не было особой проблемы — он быстро найдет возможность выбраться из застенка — но сам факт ареста его раздосадовал. Энергия, бьющая через край, не находила выхода. Камера была слишком тесной. Окружение — никчемным. Однако был в этом временном заточении и свой плюс. Лало мог думать сутки напролет, и никто ему не мешал. Думать, анализировать — было его любимым занятием.  
  
Еще до ареста интуиция — благо, она была и обычно не подводила — стала посылать тревожные звоночки. Вдруг он чего-то не видит и это что-то у него под носом? Недоверчивость и подозрительность — отличительные черты Лало — на время убаюканные новым окружением вдруг дали о себе знать. Таким же был и дядя Гектор. Если и доверял, то всегда проверял. Вот и сейчас Лало старался припомнить все произошедшее с ним за последние дни и скорее интуитивно чувствовал присутствие рядом доносчика.  
  
«Кто бы мог им быть?»  
  
  
Подчиненных в Альбукерке не так уж и много: Игнасио, его подельник Шальная Восьмерка, деваха с винтовкой, спускающая товар, ее дружок тощий барыга, парочка сбытчиков товара, несколько смотрящих. Мелкую сошку он сразу отбросил — слишком мало у них информации. Они знали ровно столько, сколько надо для их недалекого дела, а, значит, ничего лишнего сболтнуть не могли. Шальная Восьмерка? Если судить по его лицу — он хитрец, от него могут быть проблемы, и большие, но Восьмерка боялся Лало, как огня, и вряд ли стал бы переходить ему дорогу. Торгаши, чуть не прохлопавшие партию, тоже знали свое место. Да и кому они могут наушничать? Никто из них не имеет представления, что именно и кому доносить, равно как не знают кто Лало такой и откуда взялся! Мысли зашли в тупик. Лало даже вздохнул от досады. Ну, ни Игнасио же?  
  
«А что, если информацию сливает Игнасио?»  
  
Сначала эта мысль показалась настолько безумной, что Лало даже помотал головой из стороны в сторону, в знак отрицания, но тело отреагировало по-другому. По коже забегали мурашки, они распространялись по всему телу, кололи и щекотали, и было это отнюдь не от ночной прохлады. Лало невольно потянулся рукой к лицу и дотронулся до усов, потом до виска, вновь запуская привычную мыслительную машину. Как он раньше до этого не додумался? Настолько эта мысль оказалась простой и ясной, чертовски похожей на правду.  
  
«Ну-ка, посмотрим, посмотрим».  
  
Он перебрал в памяти все события, произошедшие с его семьей на севере в последние годы. Всегда рядом с его братьями и дядей был Игнасио Варга, и ему они вроде бы доверяли, считали правой рукой. Сначала ему доверял Туко — теперь он сидит в тюрьме и крепко сидит, вытащить его не смогли даже хорошие адвокаты; потом дядя Гектор — теперь дядя сидит в инвалидной коляске, каких-либо шансов на выздоровление у него нет; и Эдуардо Саламанка — самая светлая голова их семьи — тоже сидит в тюрьме, как Туко, и как он попал в эту тюрьму при всей своей везучести и изворотливости — не ясно. А вот Игнасио Варга на свободе и при делах. Не подозрительно ли?  
  
Лало резко выдохнул, гневаясь, что не додумался до этого раньше, закинул ногу на ногу и улегся поудобнее. Верхняя кровать заскрипела под тяжестью возившегося на ней заключенного.  
  
Итак, какие мыслишки пришли ему на ум, когда он только-только появился здесь? Он ясно помнил, что подумал тогда: Варге и его подельнику Шальной Восьмерке нельзя доверять. Сначала Начо показался ему обычной шестеркой, дурачком, припевалой, которым можно как угодно крутить и каждый раз забавляться его реакциями на свои выходки. Лало испытывал почти физическое наслаждение, когда видел на в целом неглупом лице Варги обескураженность или испуг.  
  
И только после того случая с облавой на районе Начо заслужил его доверие. Тогда неожиданной смелости Варги можно было подивиться, но зачем этот смелый поступок был нужен самому Варге? В чем была выгода для него? Неужели он настолько рдел за товар? Нет. Не сходится. Его подчиненные больше топили за безопасность собственной жопы и ее, естественно, не подняли. Так бы поступил любой здравомыслящий человек. Гораздо разумнее было отдать тот привоз легавым и сохранить свою свободу, чем кидаться в пекло впопыхах и рисковать не только здоровьем, но и жизнью (тот безумный прыжок с крыши на крышу, конечно, был эффектным, но слишком опасным).  
  
Поступить так мог либо рисковый человек, которому адреналин нужен, как воздух (Варгу таким не назовешь, он, наоборот, излишне осторожен и просто так ничего не делает), либо человек отчаявшийся, у которого на самом деле не было выбора. Но выбор-то был!  
  
Кажется, Лало приближался к кульминации своих размышлений, отчего на его лице появилась улыбка. Он закрыл глаза.  
  
Вспомнилась недавняя подмена товара. Куриный папаша, конечно, попытался объяснить этот досадный промах. Объяснял, не глядя в глаза. Естественно, врал. Лало всегда отличал правду ото лжи. Варга сказал, что выбирает шесть кусков из десяти. Потом он и его люди измельчают и делят товар, но что если и это была ложь? Как можно не заметить подмену, если и консистенция порошка и его цвет отличались от присланных из Мексики? Может ли быть, что Фринг как-то связан с Варгой, и оба были в курсе подмены?  
  
Тут холодок прошелся по коже второй раз. А что, если за спиной Игнасио давно стоит движущая сила, которая преследует цель — убрать Саламанок к северу от границы? Тогда теория дяди Гектора полностью подтверждалась: Гус Фринг жаждал мести за смерть своего дружка, и вендетта была не за горами. Возможно, она уже шла. А посадки и плачевное состояние дяди было лишь началом.  
  
Лало уселся на кровати и уставился в темноту. Ни посторонних звуков, ни обращений к нему сокамерника он уже не слышал. Он сосредоточился лишь на своих мыслях, стараясь довести их до логического итога.  
  
Варга имеет непосредственное участие в том, что происходит с Саламанками на Севере. И удачи, и неудачи всегда случались на его глазах. На Севере обитает Фринг. Вполне возможно, что они давно сотрудничают и пытаются обвести Саламанок вокруг пальца. Что ж, Лало ошибался, приняв Начо за дурачка. Конечно, может быть и другой вариант, где Варга стоит между молотом и наковальней. Ведь, если посудить, то надо быть тупицей, чтобы переть против Саламанок и работать на Фринга. Но тут не все так просто. Возможен любой расклад: шантаж, угрозы, месть.  
  
Постепенно стали возвращаться внешние звуки. Он отвлекся от мыслей о Варге и помахал рукой в лицо уставившемуся на него сокамернику. Тот вернулся на свое место и опять стал ерзать на кровати.  
  
Нельзя действовать поспешно. Даже если эти предположения были правдой, они требовали тщательной проверки. Лишенный привычной чертинки взгляд, скорее задумчивый, чем озадаченный, устремился в пространство.  
  
«А проверим-ка Варгу».  
  
На следующий день Лало отдал распоряжение поджечь один из ресторанов Фринга.


	2. Chapter 2

С той ночи Лало стал относиться ко всему происходящему с должной степенью подозрительности. Игнасио регулярно звонил ему и докладывал обстановку по бизнесу, сообщал о возникших проблемах, непредвиденных ситуациях, но теперь Лало не спешил посвящать его в свои дела. Он обдумывал каждое донесение и старался соотнести его со своими умозаключениями. Пока все выходило гладко. Если Игнасио и работал на Фринга, то делал это виртуозно - не к чему было подкопаться. Чутье же подсказывало, что до выяснения всех обстоятельств надо быть настороже.  
  
Помимо Игнасио мысли Лало устремились и в сторону адвоката. Сол Гудман тоже был весьма подозрительной личностью. Это было понятно с первой секунды, как только тот вступил на территорию гаража и начал мямлить о скольких-то тысячах долларов и даже, вроде бы, центов за день своей работы. До этого сомнительного явления Лало надеялся, что с юридической стороны у подчиненных картеля на Севере все в полном порядке, но когда Игнасио (какое совпадение, он и в этом деле приложил свою руку!) привез к нему беспозвоночного мудилу, то стало очевидно — Гудман может наделать не столько добрых дел, сколько стать огромной занозой в жопе. Однако на данный момент только он мог вытащить Лало из тюрьмы, хоть и был полным бакланом в их делах.  
  
И, кстати, действительно, откуда Игнасио вытащил этого адвоката? Из какого места? Кажется, о нем упоминал Туко. Когда брат рассказывал историю, произошедшую с бабулей, было ясно, как день, что адвокат в большей степени работает языком, чем головой. Башка у него варит плохо. Во всяком случае, когда дело касается гладкой преступной работы. Если подумать, то это не говорит о том, что он плохой адвокат... Даже если брать во внимание, что все адвокаты продажны. Особенно те, к виду которых относится Сол. Не выяснится ли в последствии, что и Гудман работает во всех направлениях? Где гарантия, что он не связан с Фрингом уже сейчас и не продает информацию о возникших проблемах? Опять-таки очень интересное предположение.  
  
Время в камере текло медленно. Так что когда этот Гудман возник перед ним и начал объяснять, что с залогом ничего не выйдет, несмотря на недоверие к нему, Лало даже обрадовался его присутствию. Сейчас главной целью было освобождение. Даже если Сол был человеком ненадежным, ему пришлось бы приоткрыть кое-какие карты для достижения цели. Дела с подставным именем, подкупными свидетелями были налажены давным-давно. Так, на всякий случай. Лало знал себя, свою бесшабашность и бесконтрольность в определенные моменты: в моменты азарта или погони. Приходилось подстраховываться заранее. Теперь нужно было втолковать этому начинающему адвокату-преступнику, чтобы тот добился судебного заседания и самое главное — залога. После упоминания о деньгах, он, кажется, понял, что от него требуется. И судя по тому как быстро состоялся суд, начинающим преступником этот адвокат не являлся. Он давно был преступником, просто до конца этого не осознавал. Пожалуй, он действительно был опасным человеком. Самые опасные люди - те, кто не осознают, кто они есть или бояться это принять.  
  
Когда судья озвучил сумму залога, а Гудман стал возмущаться (видимо, до сих пор не понял, в каких суммах исчислялось состояние Саламанок) у Лало возник другой вопрос: кто привезет деньги? Привлекать к этому членов семьи было нельзя. Точнее, привлечь их можно только на территории Мексики. За деньгами мог съездить любой. Выбор сразу пал на кузенов-близнецов. Но близнецы довезут деньги только до безопасного места у границы США и Мексики. После невидимой черты — старого колодца — у них могли возникнуть проблемы. Нужен человек из Штатов, приметы которого не смогут привлечь кочующие в тех краях банды других картелей.  
  
Кому поручить это дело? Игнасио? Нет. Он не только мог смыться с деньгами, но и что похуже. Например, привезти эти деньги Фрингу… в качестве откупа. Адвокат? Простоватый, до конца не осознающий куда влез, прохвост, которого не жалко и которого никто не станет искать, если он исчезнет? Почему бы и нет?  
  
Договариваясь с ним об этом деле, Лало, конечно, рассчитывал на некоторые издержки. Но то ли Сол наконец понял, какими деньгами воротят Саламанки, то ли понял, что Лало находится в той ситуации, когда из него можно вить веревки, - аппетиты адвоката значительно возросли. По правде сказать, Лало не сильно беспокоили дополнительные траты. Денег у него было предостаточно. Его беспокоило, что Сол по своей тупости может ввязаться в дела, которые будет трудно расхлебать.  
  
В дальнейшем большим сюрпризом оказалось то, что у этого прохвоста есть красавица-жена, которая тоже юрист и которая вопреки логике ценит своего муженька больше всего на свете. И везет же некоторым! Пойми этих женщин... То рвение, с которым она просила за мужа, практически восхищало. Лало подумал тогда, что скажи он, куда он отправил Сола, то она не задумываясь отправилась бы за ним следом. Такие женщины - большая редкость. Может быть, у Сола есть какие-то скрытые свойства личности, которые цепляют достойных женщин. Хоть убейте, таких качеств Лало в нем не видел.  
  
Вскоре Игнасио похвалился поджогом ресторана Фринга. Успешность этого мероприятия только усилила подозрения. Слишком быстро Игнасио осуществил его приказ, слишком гладко все получилось и слишком обширно об этом писали в газетах. Феноменальное стечение обстоятельств. Ни случайных свидетелей, ни заминок - ничего, что могло привлечь полицию. Фринг сам что ли осуществил этот приказ?  
  
Нервы пощекотал и заплутавший в пустыне адвокат. Лало уж подумал, что поставил не на того конька и что Сол ускакал с деньгами в неизвестном направлении. Его задержка вместе с интересной историей о героическом спасении семи миллионов, которые весили добрых пятьдесят килограмм, добавили дров в огонь. Все, даже прохвосты-адвокаты пытались водить его за нос!  
  
После освобождения Лало посчитал, что лучше некоторое время отсидеться в Мексике. Необходимо было подождать, пока буза с его обманом и побегом уляжется. Все бы ничего, но обнаруженная в овраге адвокатская машина с пулевым отверстием в двери означала только одно — Сол рассказал ему не всю правду. Привычное приподнятое настроение, впрочем, в обычное время поддерживаемое не совсем разрешенными препаратами, улетучилось и уступило место гневу. И если бы не красавица-жена, которая заступилась за мужа и объяснила приключения муженька чьей-то шалостью (что опять было враньем, на которое Лало "купился" только из-за блондинки, красота которой выгодно подчеркивалась страхом за свою жизнь и жизнь мужа), трупов, оставленных Лало в этот приезд в Штаты, оказалось бы намного больше. Да, если бы не эффектная строгая адвокатша, то Сол Гудман прекратил бы свое жалкое существование.  
  
***  
  
Все это время Игнасио был рядом. Он внимательно наблюдал за тем, что делал Лало после освобождения. Задавал вопросы. Пытался выспросить что к чему. Но вместе с этим своего мнения не высказывал. Он не предлагал помощи, как таковой. Делал только то, что ему приказывали, причем через силу, с некоторой медлительностью. Казалось, что он вообще не заинтересован в сотрудничестве с картелем. Нередко Лало ловил на его лице плохо скрываемое недовольство и даже раздражение. Было ли это подозрительным? Да.  
  
По дороге в Мексику Лало одолевали сомнения: приставить револьвер к виску Игнасио сейчас, выпытать всё, что он знает, и оставить его бездыханное тело где-нибудь в пустыне, или доехать до дома? Прямых доказательств его нечистой игры до сих пор не было, а сам он, как агнец, делал вид, что чист и предан. Однако арест, финансовые траты и общее состояние дел Лало говорили сами за себя — рядом находится человек-оборотень. И человеком этим скорее всего являлся Варга. Ни у кого бы больше не хватило прыти и наглости действовать против него.  
  
Оставался один путь — провокация. И провоцировать Лало решил на своей территории — в Мексике. Если Игнасио действительно в чем-то виновен, там же и вершить суд, если не виноват и все подозрения лишь плод чрезмерной мнительности — воспитания дяди Гектора — возможно, в таком случае Игнасио даже удостоится знакомства с доном Эладио.


	3. Chapter 3

Мексика. Чиуауа.

Они приехали в поместье час назад. Лало стоял около своего автомобиля, делал вид, что проверяет мотор, и потихоньку наблюдал за тем, как Игнасио приглядывается к новой обстановке. По территории изредка прохаживались охранники с дробовиками в руках. Они восприняли нового гостя добродушно, но, как принято в этом доме, посматривали на него с недоверием. Здесь работали бывалые люди, знающие, что новичкам доверять нельзя.  
  
— Мигель! — подозвал Лало своего человека, сделав вид, что ему требуется помочь.  
  
— Да, сеньор.  
  
— Есть дело, — он помахал ему, чтобы тот подошел ближе. Когда дистанция между ними максимально сократилась, Лало шепнул охраннику на ухо: — Надо проверить нашего нового гостя. Поручи это Раулю. Скажем, звонок с неизвестного номера будет хорошим экзаменом.  
  
Мигель оглянулся на Игнасио и медленно кивнул. В лице охранника появилось подозрение.  
  
— Мне показалось, сеньор, что вы ему доверяете.  
  
— Возможно, доверяю. Но проверка не помешает. Тем более... это не в первый раз.  
  
— Мы уже так делали, сеньор, — охранник кивнул.  
  
— А у тебя хорошая память, Мигель, — Лало улыбнулся. — Пусть Рауль сообщит, что на меня готовится покушение и что надо открыть ворота в три часа ночи. Пусть придумает что-нибудь.  
  
— Хорошо, сеньор. Но что делать, если гость и вправду откроет их? Нам начать копать яму на заднем дворе?  
  
— А там увидим, что делать, но яму копать все равно начинайте, — тихо проговорил Лало, вглядываясь в очертания фигуры Варги. — Будем надеяться, что не откроет. А если откроет…  
  
***  
  
Весь вечер и добрую часть ночи Лало был в предвкушении действий Варги. Сам факт того, что Игнасио ничего не сказал ему о звонке, и даже стал что-то лепетать Раулю о количестве живущих в этом доме людей, бодрил и щекотал воображение. Подозрения Лало оказались не беспочвенными. Тигр вышел на след.  
  
Все-таки воспитание дяди Гектора не прошло бесследно. В последнее время Лало думал, что совсем свихнулся и видит угрозы там, где их нет, но за долгие годы в бизнесе интуиция отточилась, как острейший мачете. Он был прав: скорее всего, это Игнасио сливал информацию.  
  
Если быть совсем откровенным с собой, то Лало очень хотелось, чтобы все его подозрения были каким-то образом оправданы. То, что Игнасио — предатель, было фактом, но по какой причине он предает — это еще предстояло узнать.  
  
Лало так и не смог уснуть и отправился в сад намного раньше, где-то в одиннадцать вечера. Ночная прохлада исчезала в тепле и свете разведенного огня. Алкоголь затуманивал мысли и в то же время выстраивал их в ровные ряды.  
  
Почему он обречен на одиночество? Почему как только ему встречается более-менее достойный человек, этот человек оказывается либо врагом, либо предателем?  
  
Увидев, как Игнасио выходит из дома без пяти три, Лало испытал не столько ликование, сколько досаду. Где-то в глубине души он надеялся, что Начо не выйдет, что Начо тот, за кого себя выдает. Тем не менее, ставки были сделаны, грустные мысли отброшены, алкоголь давал дополнительный азарт. Крыса попалась в капкан. Теперь можно было отпустить гнев на волю. Лало достал из-за пазухи револьвер.  
  
— Ну что, Начито, вижу, ты вышел погулять?  
  
Игнасио сглотнул и остановился на месте. Крадущийся вор в тылу врага — не иначе. Лало даже стало смешно, настолько жалким сейчас казался его гость.  
  
— Ну что стоишь? Иди сюда, ко мне. Иди, иди, — он махнул оружием, приглашая того подойти ближе.  
  
Игнасио помедлил с мгновение и направился в сторону Лало. Где-то около дома, в саду, показалась фигура Мигеля с оружием в руках, но Лало махнул ему, чтобы тот пока не приближался к ним.  
  
— Присядь. Пиво будешь? — и в сторону предателя протянулась открытая бутылка с холодным напитком.  
  
Игнасио, еще не понимая до конца, что ему делать и нужно ли что-то делать, взял пиво и сел на край плетеного кресла.  
  
— Я жду объяснений, Начито.  
  
Теперь на вспотевшем лице отразилось понимание.  
  
— Да. Уже дошло? Днем тебе звонили мои люди. Они-то и пригласили тебя на свидание к калитке в три часа, — Лало усмехнулся и посмотрел вверх, на небо. — А я был настолько глуп и доверчив, что даже хотел представить тебя дону Эладио! Что ж, ты оказался обычной крысой.  
  
Игнасио внимательно слушал, но в глаза не смотрел. Он был испуган и одновременно как будто бы рад.  
  
— Если ты не расскажешь мне все, как есть, — продолжил Лало, — всё с самого начала, подробно, не торопясь, обещаю, через полчаса твое бездыханное тело будет зарыто на заднем дворе моего дома, и никто никогда не узнает, что с тобой произошло. Разве что Густаво я расскажу сладкую сказку, что ты ушел в закат каким-нибудь особым, достойным способом. Он, наверное, расстроится? Или нет? Ведь ты нужен ему. А?  
  
Игнасио отпил пива и даже не старался подавить тяжелый вздох. Он расслабился, будто разоблачение сняло с него тяжелую ношу.  
  
— Рассказывай, — властно повторил Лало, не скрывая пробуждающийся гнев. — И только попробуй что-нибудь утаить.  
  
В глазах Игнасио показались сухие слезы. Он подумал, будто не знал с чего начать, но потом произнес:  
  
— Это началось давно, — он отпил еще пива. — Мой папа владеет небольшим ателье по пошиву чехлов. Он всегда хотел, чтобы я пошел по его стопам, чтобы я продолжил семейный бизнес, но меня занесло в криминал.  
  
Лало нетерпеливо сжал зубы, но промолчал, дав Начо время на раскачку.  
  
— Приходилось врать отцу, но в итоге он понял, что я связался не с теми людьми. В то время я работал на Туко и отец всячески настаивал, чтобы я завязывал с картелем.  
  
— Ближе к делу.  
  
— Я давно знаю Майка.  
  
— Майка? — Лало удивился. — Собаку Фринга?  
  
— Да. Еще с тех времен, как дон Гектор пришел к делам.  
  
— И что же? Причем тут Майк?  
  
— Это с его подачи я стал работать на Фринга. Хоть он и предупреждал меня, что связываться с ним себе дороже, но у меня не было выбора.  
  
— То есть ты работаешь на Гуса.  
  
— Не по своей воле.  
  
— А по чьей?  
  
— Я не хотел работать на него. Просто обстоятельства сложились таким образом… я не мог не выполнять его указания.  
  
— Да что ты? — Лало выдавил язвительную усмешку. — И каким же образом Густаво убедил тебя стать двойным агентом?  
  
— Он грозится убить моего отца, если я не буду подчиняться. Мой папа не при делах. Он не в чем не виноват.  
  
Лало присвистнул и уставился на огонь. Гус, конечно, был большой свиньей и не гнушался грязными методами, как и любой другой представитель серьезного бизнеса. Но что касалось кровных родственников… здесь ситуация была неоднозначной. Пожалуй, отчасти Варгу можно было понять. Но только отчасти. Варга есть и всегда останется предателем.  
  
— Туко сел по твоей вине?  
  
— Я был к этому причастен.  
  
— А что случилось с дядей?  
  
Игнасио медлил с ответом, а Лало мрачнел с каждой секундой. Теперь на его лице не было и следа привычной улыбки. Гнев и дикость плясали в его глазах.  
  
— Из тебя что, щипцами нужно информацию доставать?  
  
— Дона Гектора действительно хватил удар, — сказал Игнасио, и Лало не понял, врет тот или нет. — Но с ним не все так просто.  
  
— Вот как?  
  
— Фринг принимал участие в его лечении. Насколько мне известно, он нанимал врачей из-за рубежа. Но вполне возможно, лечение было неправильным или недостаточным.  
  
Наступила длительная пауза. Лало налег на свою бутылку и не переставая глядел на языки пламени. Гнев постепенно переходил в задумчивость.  
  
— Значит, дядя Гектор может вылечиться? — эта новость оказалась настолько неожиданной и воодушевляющей, что Лало почувствовал надежду на выздоровление дяди. Настолько хотелось верить словам предателя. — Ты так думаешь?  
  
— Точно не знаю.  
  
Лало невесело усмехнулся и покрутил бутылку в руках. Револьвер был в его руке, готовый к нещадной пальбе.  
  
— Ты не знаешь.  
  
— Это лишь мое предположение.  
  
Тот непередаваемый коктейль из разных эмоций, которые сейчас испытывал Лало, распирал его изнутри. При других обстоятельствах, если бы Игнасио был раскрыт ранее или если бы его отец не был вмешан в дела, Лало пристрелил бы… нет, задушил бы его голыми руками. Прямо сейчас. На месте. Но то маленькое обстоятельно, что Варга старался ради отца и что дядя Гектор, возможно, был не безнадежен, сменило гнев на милость.  
  
Лало вспомнил своего отца, останки которого давным-давно покоились в фамильном склепе Саламанок. Его всегда очень не хватало. Его не смог заменить ни предприимчивый дядя, ни дон Эладио. Возможно, на месте Варги Лало вел бы себя схожим образом, хотя… вряд ли. Лало никогда бы не оказался на месте Варги. Он всегда был верен своему делу. Но его дело всегда было делом его семьи. Он никогда не выбирал между семьей и делом.  
  
Игнасио смотрел перед собой отсутствующим взглядом. Лало взглянул на него. Перед ним сидел предатель, в глазах которого светилось желание исчезнуть, испариться. Он готов был принять свою судьбу и, судя по жалкому виду, уже смирился со скорой смертью, но последующие слова прояснили его взгляд:  
  
— Пожалуй, сегодня твое место на заднем дворе останется пустым.  
  
Лало какое-то время подумал и добавил:  
  
— Знаешь, я даже отпущу тебя обратно на Север. Будешь мутить и там, и тут, не это ли тебе так нравится делать, раз продолжаешь этим заниматься?  
  
Не верящий его словам Игнасио сглотнул подступивший к горлу ком.  
  
— Ты не беспокойся, место на заднем дворе никуда не денется и будет ждать тебя, если я вдруг передумаю. Твоя исповедь кое-что прояснила. Густаво затеял вендетту, дядю Гектора можно поставить на ноги. Эта информация — главное, что мне было нужно. Убить тебя я всегда успею.  
  
— На счет дона Гектора — не точно.  
  
— Да ладно, — Лало почувствовал в словах Игнасио неискренность. — Не пойму, как я сам не догадался нанять доктора и проверить работу американских или каких там врачей.  
  
Игнасио виновато потупился. Правда о болезни дона Гектора навсегда останется тайной, сохранность которой была залогом его жизни.  
  
— Так что мне делать теперь? — спросил он. — Если Фринг узнает, что я все рассказал, моего отца ждет смерть.  
  
— А ты не беспокойся за батю. Живи, как жил. Делай, что прикажут. Представь, что ничего не изменилось.  
  
Начо старался вникнуть в только что услышанное. Понять по лицу Лало, что у того на уме, но Лало уже был непроницаем.  
  
— Зачем это тебе? Что ты будешь делать? — вдруг спросил он.  
  
— О, нет, нет, Начито, — Лало невольно улыбнулся, ощущая к этому человеку смесь презрения и желания унизить. — Теперь ты от меня ничего не услышишь. Ты по-прежнему остаешься человеком Гуса, но… теперь ты вроде как и мой человек. Воистину, ты выбрал непростую игру. Обычно играют против кого-то, ты же играешь против всех и в тоже время против себя самого. Это и будет тебе наказанием. Каждый день думать, кто первым приедет убивать тебя: я или люди Фринга. Тебе не позавидуешь, Начо. Пожалуй, тут и до петли недалеко, а?  
  
— Так ты не боишься, что он все узнает?  
  
— От кого? Кто ему расскажет? Если только ты сам. Больше некому. Здесь кроме тебя предателей нет. Хотя, если Фринг узнает, что я и вся моя семья в курсе всего, чем вы там занимаетесь, завяжется такая бойня, — Лало цокнул языком и опять посмотрел на звезды, — какая тебе даже не снилась. Твою башку и башку твоего бати, кстати, снесут в первой же перестрелке. Я обещаю.  
  
Он перевел взгляд на Начо. Выпотрошенный морально, тот представлял собой жалкое зрелище, но ни жалости, ни уважения Лало к нему уже не испытывал.  
  
— Утром тебя отвезут к границе. Там уж как-нибудь доберешься до Альбукерке. О том, что все рассказал мне, лучше никому не говори, если допрашивать не начнут.  
  
— Почему ты не убьешь меня сейчас?  
  
— Нет, не сейчас. Вдруг ты еще понадобишься мне, Начо? Ты, как оказалось, такая разносторонняя личность.  
  
Лало встал, отряхнул холодный пепел со штанин и пошел к дому.  
  
— И да, — добавил он, уходя. — Ты не торопись натягивать петлю на шею, ведь, может, я что-нибудь придумаю, чтобы твой невинный батя вышел живым из той параши, в которую ты его затолкал. Возможно, для этого тоже понадобится твоя помощь. Только после этого я убью тебя. Сечешь?  
  
Начо опустил голову вниз и закрыл глаза. Удивительно, но реакция Лало на его признание испугала его. Он был готов к скорой и к долгой смерти, к пыткам, к насилию, но только не к тому, что, узнав все, Лало его отпустит. Он ощутил страх. Теперь его отец был под прицелом с двух сторон.  
  
Через минуту Саламанка вошел в дом. Дал указание охранникам внимательно следить за гостем, а утром отвезти его к границе. Игнасио был ему уже не интересен. Его мысли были заняты другим. Предстояло разработать серьезный план по сохранению безопасности семьи. Нужно было решить, что делать дальше и каким образом обыграть Фринга.


End file.
